1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanical devices used to grip and crush containers into flat and easily transported configurations, and more preferably to such a device that is also able to pick, carry, and eject the crushed container into a trash receptacle.
2. Description of Prior Art
Used beverage cans are typically picked up by those interested in removing trash from the environment or for the value of the can when presented to a recycler. Used beverage cans found laying on the ground usually are dirty or contain remnants of the original beverage, or other fluids, or other foreign objects. Picking up used beverage cans with unprotected hands exposes the individual picking up the can to fluids and debris left in and on the can. Picking up a can with a grasping device that does not expel remnant liquid, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,432; U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,256, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,539 does not empty the can before picking it up and therefore exposes the operator to “spilt contents”. Also repetitive bending over to pick up cans is a tiring effort and a strain on legs and back. Also picking up and collecting relatively small quantities of cans requires a large collection receptacle due to the volume of the cans. Therefore a device that is able to pick up and crush a can so that the collector is not exposed to strain or injury, exposed to contamination from debris, or made to haul large volume collection receptacles is desired. Prior efforts to solve this have resulted in devices that are complicated mechanically and prone to malfunction, that do not crush the can into the smallest practical volume, that do not effectively expel debris from the can, and that do not protect the operator of the device from the crushing operation or the debris being expelled.
Some examples are:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,346 B1, Compactor—Designed primarily for “a plastic beverage container”—Does not stand up can for crushing or reliably pickup can after crushing. Ejecting is stated as being the further extension of the plunger, which may expose user to injury. Requires user to insert can into device (thus touching) can. Also crushing is specified as a downward rotation, thus exposing the user to additional effort and potential for injury; U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,785, Combination Can Crushing And Retrieving Device—Foot operated, thus exposing foot to injury from the crushing operation and any debris expelled during crushing. Does not maximally crush can along longitudinal axis. Doest not use a plunger; U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,432, Can Pickup Tool—Does not crush can; U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,256, Can Pickup Apparatus—Does not crush can; U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,072, Hand Held Aluminum Can Crusher—Requires user to pickup and insert can into device (thus touching) can. Is not operated from a standing position. Exposes operator's hand to injury during operation. Exposes operator to any debris expelled during crushing; U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,539, Can Crusher—Does not stand up can for crushing or pickup can after crushing. Exposes feet to injury from the crushing operation, due to their close proximity to the crushing operation and any debris expelled during crushing; U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,539, Stand-Up Trash Retrieving and Dumping Device—Does not crush can; U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,978, Beverage Can Folder—Foot operated thus exposing foot injury from the crushing operation and any debris expelled during crushing. Crushed can must be removed manually thus exposing user to injury and debris; and U.S. Pat. No. D320,801, Beverage Can Crusher—Does not stand up can for crushing or pickup can after crushing. Requires user to insert can into device, thus requiring touching of the can.
Despite many attempts to solve the problem, shortcomings persist. It is thus apparent that the need exists for a portable can crushing and pickup device that better addresses the foregoing needs.